Interrupción
by Kari McCartney
Summary: Silver se enamora perdidamente de una chica que conoció, llamada Zephyr. Él sólo quiere declarársele, pero... ¡Siempre hay una persona que te jode el momento! [Shipping con O.C para Shadechu Nightray!]


**Es la primera vez que escribo un one-shot con un OC, así que me resultó difícil o_ó**

**Peeeero... ¡Espero que te guste Shadechu-sama! ¿Y por qué no? Espero que les guste a ustedes también.**

* * *

Y ahí iba ella. La veo correr, su pelo blanco se mueve a la par que corre, cómo si su vida dependiera de ello. Tropieza, pero al instante se repone, veo como ríe de forma nerviosa y mira a su Totodile, le sonríe y vuelve a su carrera de siempre.

Llámenme loco, acosador, psicópata o bien loco acosador psicópata por ver a una chica correr —y ver todo lo que hace, también— pero es que esa chica se robó algo muy importante de mí. ¿Dinero? ¿Un Pokémon? No estamos hablando de mí, duh. Se robó mi corazón. Si, yo, me enamoré de ella y no sé cómo decírselo. Ella siempre viene de Lunes a Jueves a Johto, a las 13:50 y se va de aquí a las 7 pm. ¿Su nombre? Zephyr. Yo, Silver, me enamoré de ella.

Ella no es lo que todos sueñan. No es una rubia de ojos verdes con un cuerpo espectacular, o una hermosa morena. ¿Y entonces, de qué te enamoraste? Es una pregunta que me suele hacer Gold, quién es el únicos que lo sabe. Pues, ¿cómo comenzar a responder eso? Su piel blanca, su cabello blanco, rozando al plateado, sus hermosos ojos celestes se esconden atrás de esos lentes oscuros...su vestimenta tampoco es tan llamativa. Viste una blusa blanca y una falda azul. Es... Simplemente perfecta. Literalmente, es tan simple...pero a la vez perfecta.

La conocí un día por casualidad. Terminé de visitar a Blue y me volví a Johto, dispuesto a ir a alguna de mis bases o algo. Mientras caminaba, llegué a Goldenrod City, teniendo en cuenta que tenía una base por allí. En mi camino por ir hacia mi base, choqué contra alguien y caí sentado. Enojado, iba a regañar a quienquiera que sea, miré hacia arriba y la vi.

—¿Estás bien? —Logro formular, al descubrir que había chocado con una chica. Quedé hipnotizado cuando ella termina de acomodarse los lentes y me mira.

—¡Sí! Lo lamento tanto, no me fijé dónde iba... —Me responde, parándose y sacudiéndose su atuendo. Yo la imito, parándome también. —. Por cierto... ¿Usted sabe dónde está New Bark Town?

—Sí. —Respondo fríamente, señalando hacia el camino —Vas por allá, doblas a la izquierda y...

—¿Y en cuántas horas llego? —dijo interrumpiéndome.

—Más o menos dos horas.

Veo como suspira resignada y se vuelve hacia mí, diciendo que no llegará a tiempo y será una total y pérdida de su tiempo ir hacia allá. También agrega que necesita un guía, por lo que veo me escoge a mí y me ofrece ir a tomar un cafe, agregando su nerviosismo a las frases. Acepto, y así nos conocimos.

—¿Pensando en Zephyr, eh? —esa voz me saca de mis pensamientos, doy vuelta sólo para encontrar a Gold. Lanzo un bufido y lo ignoro.

—Piérdete. —Digo retomando mi mirada al horizonte, sólo para ver que Zephyr ya desapareció de mi vista.

—Ay, anda. —El pone su palo de billar sobre mi hombro. —. ¿Por qué no vas y te declaras en vez de ser un loco acosador?

Porque me rechazaría, quiero decir, pero me lo guardo.

—Porque no. —Termino diciendo.

—¡Oh por Arceus santo! —Grita Gold con sarcasmo, mientras yo levanto una ceja. —. Nadie pudo dar una mejor respuesta, te llevas el premio Pokénobel a mejor respuesta. —Comienza a aplaudir, mientras yo miro con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué no tenía nada para hacer o qué?

—¿Y tú? ¿No tienes que declarártele a Crystal? —Pregunto, mientras veo que se sonroja y saca el palo de billar.

—Vale, vale, tú ganas. —Responde resignado, mientras se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar. Sonrío triunfadoramente, cuando caigo en consciencia de que ya son las 7:32 pm y quedé toda la tarde platicando con Zephyr y quedándome viendo como desaparece al irse corriendo. Gran manera de desperdiciar la tarde, Silver.

Comienzo a pensar, que todos los días, son lo mismo. Levantarme, ir a lo de Blue, y volver a encontrarme con Zephyr, mi vida es algo monótona… Mañana haré algo diferente. Tal vez…sólo tal vez, le haré caso a Gold. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

_**Puede que ella huya como tal Suicune, Entei o Raikou, te deje de hablar, te odie, se quede con Gold, su Totodile te muerda, te de rabia, y para el colmo te engañe con Ruby, ni con Gold, ¡Ruby!**_

… Maldita subconsciencia, ¡No debería existir!

Esperen, dije que me engañara? Pero si no hemos comenzado nada aún… Oh por Arceus, Silver, ya estás fantaseando con Zephyr. Ya sabía yo que pasar tiempo con Blue-nee-san era una mala, mala idea. Y con Gold también.

Bueno, ya mañana pasaría lo que debería pasar y bueno. Espero que no huya como los perros legendarios…por favor Arceus, si me oyes, haz que no pase eso…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ya son las 14:00 y ella no viene. ¡Arceus, no me vengas con que ella no vendrá hoy! ¿Justo que me decidí y no vendrá? ¡A MI NO ME JODAS, ARCEUS! ¡Ella vendrá ahora y ni tú ni nadie lo detendrá! ¡Porque si no los mataré a t…!

—¡Hola Silver! —Saluda ella con una sonrisa y mis nervios se van del todo. ¡Gracias Arceus!

—Hola, Zephyr. —Saludo yo, con un tono frío, para intentar no gritarle todo de una vez.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí.

El camino fue en silencio. Detesto este silencio. Debo romperlo de algún modo. De algún modo… vamos Silver, piensa. ¿Qué le debes decir?

"_**Tenemos que hablar… ¡Te amo!"**_

… No, muy desesperado.

"_**Tenemos que hablar… ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADO!"**_

PERO QUÉ CARAJO ESTOY PENSANDO?

Dejémoslo en un tenemos que hablar… Si, no será nada malo… ¿no?

—Zephyr…

—¿Sí?

—Tenemos que hablar.

Zephyr se detuvo instantáneamente. Demonios, esto no me huele bien…

—Ay. ¡SILVER VAS A TERMINAR CONMIGO!

—¿Qué?

—Y YO QUE TE AMABA TANTO, Y TENDRÍAMOS MINIS-SILVERS, Y Y NOS CASARÍAMOS, Y AHORA VAS A TERMINAR CONMIGO.

¿Pero qué carajos…? ¿Zephyr me a…?

—¡AAAAAH! ¡TU TOTODILEEEEEEEE!

—NO, KROSEIDON, NO LO MUERDAS!

Y heme ahí, con un Todotile en mi brazo, yo gritando, y Zephyr intentando separar al Totodile. ¡Pero qué bonita imagen, señoras y señores!

Al fin, cuándo logró separarse de mí, comenzó a correr lejos. Ay no, yo no quiero perseguirla por 3 horas… Pero valdrá la pena… ¿no?

En las casas no, en plazas tampoco, en los árboles tampoco… En el horizonte… ¡En el horizonte! ¡Se está escapando! ¡Debo ir por ella!

… Okay, eso fue lo más pedófilo que he pensado en mi vida. ¿Ya dije que le llevo 2 años…?

Voy hacia el horizonte, intentando descifrar a dónde va ella cuando yo la pierdo de vista, y resulta que está el mar. ¡Oh vamos Silver, vives en Johto hace no sé cuántos años y no sabes que hay un mar!

La encuentro sentada agarrándose las rodillas, al parecer se tomó en serio lo de que "yo terminaría con ella"

Le toco el hombro. Ella gira despacio y se sonroja.

—¿Por qué huyes si no oíste lo que iba decir?

—Yo… yo… Lo que dije…

La tomo de los hombros y acerco mi rostro al de ella. Estoy tan cerca que puedo sentir su respiración. Hasta que…

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW! —Oigo un grito extremadamente familiar. Ese grito lo reconocería dónde fuera. —. ¡SIL-CHAN YA CRECIÓ! —Si, es Blue.

Me separé de Zephyr y por primera vez en toda mi vida le miré mal a mi hermana.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué te separas? Anda, bésala. Yo sólo venía por algo que Chuck debía darle a Green… ¡Vamos Sil-chan, estabas tan cerca!

—Nee-san…—Murmuro enojado, ¿por qué debía cagar ese momento?

—Lo que sea, me cuentas luego, **¡TODO!** —Se despide de mí con un gesto mientras salía corriendo.

Me quedo sentado en el lugar al lado de Zephyr, quién empieza reír ante lo recién ocurrido. Su risa se contagia, pues hasta yo suelto una pequeña risa. Ella se detiene y me mira fijamente. Cómo si tratara de decirme algo.

Se ruboriza y entiendo que me quiere decir. Yo asiento.

No se necesitaban más palabras para decir que yo le correspondí.

* * *

**Qué final tan fluff... xD**

**¡Por cierto Shadechu-sama! D: Si lees esto quiero decirte que me imagino a Zephyr como Kud de Little Busters, si quieres busca una imagen de ella y dime que por favor se parece, porque si no me estaré volviendo loca. (? ¡Espero que te haya gustado!**


End file.
